Optical apparatuses, such as digital cameras (image capturing apparatuses) and projectors, include actuators for controlling the orientations of their components, such as image capturing devices and mirrors. The driving mechanisms of the actuators are categorized into piezoelectric drive mechanisms, electromagnetic drive mechanisms, and electrostatic drive mechanisms. In particular, the piezoelectric drive mechanism is advantageous to high-speed operations and suitable for optical scanners for forming high-resolution images. An optical apparatus, such as a projector, typically includes a driver IC (semiconductor integrated circuit) including a MOS transistor for applying a drive voltage to a piezoelectric device or actuator.
Patent Document 1 discloses an image capturing apparatus that includes a piezoelectric device (electromechanical transducer) or actuator that is driven to control the orientation of an image capturing device. Patent Document 2 discloses an optical scanner that drives a piezoelectric device or actuator with a driver IC to control the orientation of a mirror.